


Some people don't need much to be happy

by Kamisa



Category: Lupin III, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, Mouri has only two brain cells, and yes Benizakura is a Gintama reference, mentioned Jigen, mentioned Toshiko Zenigata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamisa/pseuds/Kamisa
Summary: Lupin III once again came to Japan, this time to steal one of the museum exhibits. Mouri is asked to cooperate with the police and help protect the supposedly cursed sword.Takes place after Lupin III/Conan crossover movies
Relationships: Zenigata Kouichi/Mouri Kogorou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Some people don't need much to be happy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jak niewiele potrzeba niektórym do szcześcia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771399) by [Kamisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamisa/pseuds/Kamisa). 



> Tfw your girlfriend throws the idea "Zenigata x Mouri" and you are like "Say no more", throw all started projects and focus on this absurd ship.

„Have you heard that Lupin the Third is apparently in Japan again?”

Ran set the coffee on Mouri's desk. The detective only muttered something under his breath, because at the moment making more complicated sounds exceeded his abilities.

„Mhm, I heard that he wants to break into the national museum,” Conan put aside the book he was reading (once again began the cycle about Sherlock Holmes) and reached for the cocoa brought by Ran. „ I wonder if Papa is with him...?” he added more quietly.

„Hm? Did you say anything?”

Ran sat down next to him, her own cup in hand.

„No, no!”

Conan denied hurriedly, perhaps too hurriedly, because the girl gave him a curious look.

"I wonder if Zenigata-keibu has already arrived," Mouri said unexpectedly, raising a cup to his mouth.

„Inspector Zenigata?” Ran's attention shifted to her father, which Conan accepted with relief. He did not want to admit that he was calling "papa" criminal and friend of Lupin the Third.

„Hm? What Zenigata?”

Mouri looked as if only after taking these few sips of caffeine he was slowly returning to the world of the living. It was high time, considering that it was almost noon.

„I am the one asking "what". You just mentioned him!”

„Really?” The detective turned in a chair. There could be only seen that he folded his arms behind his head and the tone of his voice remained tired and monotonous. „Well, it's probably logical to assume that since Lupin returned to Japan, the Inspector also followed him.”

"Great deduction, Otchan," Conan commented. Mouri turned his head enough to give the boy an irritated look.

„Take your ironic comments and play elsewhere. Shouldn't you be at school?

„Dad, it's Sunday.”

Mouri snorted and turned to probably continue staring at the window. He felt a little better now. Enough that he could think, though it wasn't a simple task anyway.

The sudden ringing of the phone made the man grimace and plug his ears. Already the sound of the spoon that Ran mixed her cocoa and from time to time was enough for his head to pulsate with pain. He groaned loudly and reached behind him to answer as soon as possible, and thus silence this aching sound.

„Mouri Detective Agency.”

„Ah, Mouri-kun? Do you have time in the afternoon?”

„Keibu-dono? Did something happen?”

Megure's voice in the telephone has never bode well. Mouri began to pray in his mind that this would not be a serious matter, because his poor organism terrorized by acetaldehyde could not stand it.

"Not yet," the inspector's cautious reply made Mouri say goodbye to his peaceful death in the comfort of his own apartment. ”Shame to admit, but we lack people, and we were asked to join a larger case. If you could help us today...”

So maybe he could get away with it?

Mouri looked at Conan who was watching him curiously. Yes, it's best to blame it on the kid. To say that, unfortunately, he regrets that he will not be able to support his person with such a respectable institution as the Tokyo Metropolitan Police, but he has already promised the kid that he would help him in lessons, and how can you fail to trust a child...

„Of course we'll pay you.”

„What time and where should I be?” Mouri straightened up abruptly hearing the word "pay" and immediately regretted it, when the stomach decided to join the head, and began to hurt.

  
  


*

„Thank you for coming, Mouri-kun.”

Mouri and Megure shook hands in greeting. Before leaving the house, the detective swallowed probably all the pills he had in the apartment and could already function as an almost normal person.

„You're welcome. I am always happy when I can help!”

Mouri laughed out loud. While he was making too much fun, Ran and Conan greeted the Inspector.

"So this is the sword."

Ran leaned over the exhibit, and Conan had to tiptoe to be able to look at the unusual blade.. Mouri also walked over to the cabinet and moved Conan.

„So much noise?” he asked, looking at the katana. As for him, the sword did not stand out as anything special. Even its hilt or sheath wasn't somehow ornate.

„This sword is called Benizakura.”

A loud voice came from somewhere behind and everyone immediately turned towards it. A tall man entered the museum hall, who in his brown coat with a collar and fedora looked like a textook example of a detective.

„Zenigata-kun!”

Megure came to say hello to Zenigata. Both inspectors were dressed almost identically, but two Mouri's brian’s cells agreed that Zenigata looked incomparably better in these clothes. In general, he looked better.

„Moiri Kogorou-san. It's nice to see you again.”

„You too, Zenigata-keibu.”

The men shook hands. It was an extremely strong handshake, Mouri thought. And long, he added in his thoughts when it didn't end after a second, as it should be. Instead, it persisted, and Zenigata's face approached his own alarmingly. The inspector frowned and unexpectedly reached into Mouri's cheek with his other hand. And pulled him with all his strength.

A loud cry of pain escaped the private detective's throat, and Conan laughed in the background.

"Sorry, Mouri-san," Zenigata bowed gently. "I had to check if Lupin had impersonated you again."

Mouri put his hands to his aching cheek and tears appeared at the corners of his eyes.

„That hurts!” he said accusingly.

"I doubt Lupin would want to dress up like that again," Conan said, folding his arms behind his head, which he was hit on with a fist.

„What's that supposed to mean!?”

Although beating a child in the presence of the law enforcement officers may not had been the smartest idea, Mouri somehow didn't care. Thanks to his stupid comments, Conan definitely deserved a solid blow at least once a day.

"Oh, you're the boy," it was only now that Zenigata turned his attention to Conan. „Jigen's son, right?”

„What!?”

The rest of the people present in the room gave a consistent shout of surprise.

„Why are you surprised too !?” Mouri wanted to hit Conan again, but the boy managed to cover his hands.

„Because Papa is not my father!”

„Papa!?” Ran repeated, and Conan hit himself in the forehead this time. He definitely should stop calling Jigen like that. He didn't listen when the gunman complained about the nickname and now the world decided to take revenge on him.

While Ran began to accuse Conan of questions, Mouri turned to Zenigata:

„Keibu, how do you know who the father of this brat is?”

„Oh, Lupin told me. Although, I don't really know if he can be completely believed After all, it's Lupin. And as far as I know, Jigen is not and has never been too interested in women,” answered Zenigata. He sighed and smiled, and one of Mouri's brain cells thought the inspector had a really nice smile. „I do not know what Lupin intended to share such information and whether it is true. It's quite possible that he just found it a great joke. A pupil of an eminent detective is the son of an international criminal.”  
  
  


Mouri felt a warmth in his heart when he was called "eminent" by Zenigata.

"He’s not my pupil, He's a parasite living under my roof," Mouri replied, crossing his arms over his chest. Zenigata laughed out loud for some reason, and his laughter was so contagious that Mouri joined him after a while.

  
  


*

Mouri was running, and although he was younger and in theory should be more physically fit, he could hardly keep up with Zenigata. The inspector seemed to have infinite energy as soon as he saw Lupin's shadow.

Both men fell into the courtyard of the museum and only saw Lupin holding Conan under his arm, Benizakura hidden in her sheath and slung over his back, grabbing the ladder.

„See ya!” The thief exclaimed as the helicopter hovered higher and higher.

„Lupin! Wait!”

Zenigata jumped behind the receding ladder and almost, almost his hand touched the last rung ...

„Keibu!”

Mouri managed to grab him in time before Zenigata's jump ended in the pond in the courtyard. He pulled at the coat with all his strength, but he did not take into account the weight and momentum of Zenigata. Both men landed on the lawn, fortunately avoiding a close encounter with the pond.

"Forgive me," Zenigata said, standing up quickly. He reached out to Mouri. The detective gratefully accepted help, not sure if he would be able to stand on his own. And it wasn't even that he had broken something while falling or that he was overwhelmed by Zenigata. He was simply exhausted after running through probably all the rooms of the museum. Running was never his favorite sport, so why now, in old age, he had to make so much effort?

Oh yes. An international thief stole his kid.

Eh.

„Are you okay?” Zenigata asked as he looked away with resignation from the receding helicopter.

"Yes," Mouri shook his head. „What are we doing now?”

Zenigata looked at the sky again. Now the helicopter was only a point, which will probably disappear completely soon.

"We need to find out what Lupin is up to. Why does he need Benizakura and this boy...?”

"Conan," Mouri said.

„Right, Conan. A strange name, right?”

Mouri shrugged. Nothing connected to this kid surprised him anymore, especially that stupid name.

„Apparently his parents had fantasy. I don't know, and I don't care," he answered.

"How have it happened that Conan lives with you? Have you ever met his parents? Where are they now?”

Zenigata began to flood Mouri with questions, and with each one he took a step, getting closer and closer to the detective. Mouri raised his hands in a defensive gesture and leaned back so as not to collide with Zenigata's nose.

„By accident, only his mother and I have no idea!” the detective answered in turn. Zenigata narrowed his eyes and thought deeply.

„Ouch!” Mouri shouted when he was unexpectedly pulled again on the cheek.

„Sorry, I had to make sure.”

"lupin just escaped by helicopter!"

Zenigata turned and Mouri massaged his cheek. And it ceased to hurt after the previous attack.

The inspector cleared his throat and apparently wanted to say something, but it was then that Ran decided to come on stage, knocking her father out with a loud cry, sending him straight to the pond.

„How could you let this criminal kidnap Conan!” she shouted reproachfully. Zenigata stood with his mouth still open, unable to comment on this situation. However, being quiet did not save him from an angry girl. „And you !?” Ran came up to him and stabbed him in the chest. "You had one job - to protect the sword! And not only that you did not succeed, but these criminals kidnapped an innocent child! Don't you feel ashamed!?”

„I...”

„Zenigata-kun! Mouri-kun!”Megure finally arrived, slamming loudly. Takagi followed him, as usual, along with the rest of the policemen present. „Lupin escaped?” he asked brilliantly.

„And kidnapped Conan!” said Ran furiously.

„Conana? Why? Zenigata-kun, can you explain?”

„Not really. But I can assure you that for whatever reason Lupin kidnapped this boy, he is safe.”

Ran turned her head toward the sky, more or less in the direction the helicopter flew away and folded her hands on her chest.

„Conan-kun...”

"Relax, nothing bad will happen," Mouri said, finally getting to his feet. He was soaked and tired. He would like to lie on the couch with a warm sake in his hand, but he felt that Ran would not let him rest until he found Conan, and thus also the elusive and most famous thief in the world. But was that a problem for him, the great detective, Sleeping Kogorou?

There should be loud laughter at this moment, but instead Mouri got a sudden attack of sneezing and a shiver went down his body. Autumn, however, was not a good time to swim in the pond.

„Together with Takagi I am going back to the station, we will try to find out more,” said Megure and went to Ran. He put his hand on her shoulder. „Don't worry, Ran-kun, we'll save Conan.”

The girl wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes and, smiling, nodded. Megure returned the smile and with his hand called for his subordinate to follow him. The man bowed slightly to say goodbye and followed the inspector to be useless elsewhere.

"I hope he's okay," Ran said quietly, obviously thinking of Conan, not her poor father, shivering with cold.

"A bad thing never dies," Mouri muttered and sneezed loudly. Suddenly he felt some weight on his shoulders. He was surprised to find him wrapped in a large brown coat. Zenigata cleared his throat. His eyes were obscured by the brim of his hat, his face turned to the side.

„You'll catch a cold.”

"Thank you," Mouri answered slowly. Zenigata turned to him and gave him a smile so warm that Mouri for a moment forgot how deplorable he was.

  
  


*

Zenigata gratefully received a cup of coffee from Ran. Mouri had just entered the room, with a towel on his shoulders and still wet hair. He spent probably an hour basking in hot water and praying that he won’t end up with a cold after today's adventure. He sat down in front of Zenigata and gave him a questioning look when he noticed that the inspector never took his eyes off him. Zenigata immediately became more interested in the cup, as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. His cheeks gently pinked, probably from a warm drink.

„Thank you again for letting me spend the night at your place.”

"No problem, Keibu-dono," Ran replied. „I'll prepare dinner soon.”

"Bring beer from the fridge, by the way," said Mouri, for which he was given a condemning gaze. When Ran disappeared into the kitchen, saying something about useless father, Zenigata laughed. He fell silent after looking at Mouri.

„Sorry.”

Mouri waved a hand. It didn't bother him that Zenigata was laughing at him or Ran. He liked the sound of his laughter, so warm and loud.

„Mouri-san...”

„Keibu-dono...”

They said at once. They smiled to each other.

"Please, you first," Zenigata said.

„Actually, I just wanted to suggest that we should speak less formal, if it’s okay.”

„All right. So, Kogorou-kun, I heard from Megure-kun that you went to the same police academy as we did.”

Mouri nodded, and after a moment his eyes opened wide.

„Wait, you are Zenigata Koichi !? The Judo Club legend!?”

"Legend is a little too much said..." Zenigata put his hand on his neck and smiled awkwardly.

„No no no! You are a legend, really! I heard stories about you from senpais! Apparently it is thanks to you that our club won gold at the championship! The first and last in its history!”

Zenigata and Mouri talked for a long time about memories of the judo club and the academy. Even the dinner served by Ran was not able to interrupt their flow of words, and the beer she kindly brought, however, only helped the conversation. It was almost 11:30 pm when irritated Ran stepped away from the table.

"Don't you feel ashamed to drink like that when Conan is being held, no one knows where!?"

Mouri waved her off.

„He'll be fine.”

"Lupin may be a thief monkey, but he won't hurt the child, I can vouch for it," Zenigata added.

Ran was still not entirely convinced. All the time she was worried about the boy and she hoped that since Inspector Zenigata was going to sleep in their apartment, he and her father would work on the case. Look for some connection between Lupin and Benizakura, except the card the thief sent to the Tokyo Police in the morning ("Today I will take the cursed sword. I expect a grand welcome in Japan ~ lupin= III"). Trying to find out why the thief kidnapped Conan and whether his colleague can really be the boy's father. Instead, both men seemed to have forgotten about the case and had a great time in their company.

"I'm going to sleep," she said. "I've already prepared a guest futon."

"Thanks," Mouri answered, and he honored her with nothing more, absorbed in the conversation. Ran snorted and only then left the room.

  
  


*

Mouri turned from side to side. He couldn't sleep, which was quite a strange change. Usually, and especially after alcohol, it was enough to lie down comfortably on the futon and immediately float away. Perhaps it was because for the first time in a long time he had slept in room with someone other than his daughter or Conan.

Zenigata snorted from time to time, occasionally repeating "lupin" quietly. Apparently the thief did not let him rest even in his sleep.

Mouri didn't even suspect he would like a senior policeman that much. It turned out that Zenigata can talk about something other than Lupin and they have an amazingly many common themes with each other. They went to the same police academy and were both members of the judo club. Although for various reasons, none of them stayed long in the Tokyo police, but as it turned out, they had quite a lot of mutual friends. And they both married their childhood friends, which didn't work out for either.

Mouri had to admit that he did not expect the inspector to have any family. Well, he was partly right, because Zenigata got divorced shortly after the wedding and since then has not kept in touch with his ex-wife. In this regard, their stories differed, although they had another element in common: they both had daughters. However, unlike Mouri, who after the separation took care of Ran, Zenigata saw his Toshiko only a few times in his life. He talked about her with a sad smile and one could see that he did not like this topic. That is why Mouri felt honored that although they knew each other so briefly, the inspector decided to share his story with him.

For the hundredth time that night, Mouri turned to the other side. He opened his eyes and, in the dim light coming from behind the window, saw the outline of the sleeping figure. Their futons were as far apart as possible from the small bedroom, which was only a few centimeters apart.

Both of them weren’t lucky with women.

He wondered if with men too.

  
  


*

„Why such good humor, you no longer worry about Conan?” Mouri asked, watching his daughter whistle cheerfully while preparing breakfast. He identified more with the fried egg in the pan.

„No! Conan called me at night to say that he was all right and you know who was with him?”

„Let me hink... thief, shooter and samurai?”

„No! Shinichi-kun~!”

Ran wiped her hands and pulled out the phone to show her father a photo in which Shinichi was trying to hug Conan and the boy is breaking out.

„Oooooh. It looks like they can exist in one place and at one time.”

Mouri leaned forward to take a better look at the picture. Had Kudo always had such hairy hands?

"Megure-kun just called," Zenigata said as he entered the kitchen. He was already fully dressed, along with his indispensable detective attributes: coat and hat. "He said they didn't find anything that could help us locate Lupin. The sword itself is not even particularly valuable, but our only lead may be the legends associated with it. I'm going to go to the station now. Kogorou-kun, do you want to go with me?

No, I would like to take a nap, because getting up at six in the morning on Monday is not healthy.

"Of course," Mouri heard his own voice. Zenigata smiled at him as if he had expected such an answer.

Maybe getting up so early is not so bad.

  
  


*

Throughout the day they found nothing that could help them in any way to find out where Lupin was. Instead, they ate lunch and dinner together, went together for a beer (possibly four), and in the evening sat down at the bar, with something stronger in the glasses.

It's not like they were hanging around. Zenigata, as usual, with unstoppable stubbornness dug every, the smallest detail, if there was the slightest chance that it could help discover what Lupin planned. Mouri also tried his best and came to the conclusion that he had probably never read so much text in one day since his days in academy. However, even that was for nothing.

The only fairly promising trail could be a mysterious rich man who some time ago financed the conservation of Benizakura and several other museum exhibits, but they failed to meet him. Although Zenigata was ready to break into his estate to be able to personally ask why in his opinion Lupin wanted to steal this sword. And although one of Mouri's brain cells fully supported this plan (because it would make Zenigata happy. And maybe to some extent it would help Conan, which was less important), the other made stronger arguments, including legal problems and ultimately its opinion prevailed. That is why both powerless and defeated men sat in the bar late in the evening, accompanied by relatively cheap whiskey.

Mouri's phone vibrated in his pocket. Was Ran asking again how the investigation was going? Or maybe she wanted to boast again that Conan had called her and had the opportunity to exchange a few words with Shinichi. In fact, it was still a mystery how was it possible that after being captured by Lupin, Conan ended up with Kudo.

"Napoleon-Murat has a red coat at the top of the cinema." Mouri read the text aloud. „What is this nonsense?”

"Maybe somebody got the wrong number," Zenigata said, leaning forward to look at the screen. Both the sender and message title were missing.

Mouri smelled the strong smell of cigarettes that soaked the inspector's brown jacket. However, strangely enough, it wasn't the unpleasant stench you'd expect. The smell was more associated with warmth and security.

"Napoleon-Murat..." repeated Mouri. He closed the phone and put it back on the counter, grabbed his whiskey glass in his hand. „Is that a surname?”

„French maybe? Napoleon...” Zenigata laid his head on the table. He looked tired of life, and Mouri suddenly felt a great need to cover him with a blanket and prepare a warm cocoa. „ And I associate France only with lupin...”

"Murat" sounds a bit like "Murata", the name of the creator of Benizakura...”

Zenigata rose sharply and the whole table shook.

„And the "red cloak" is a reference to the red reflections on Benizakura's blade!” he shouted so loudly that he broke through the music played in the bar and attracted the attention of all guests. For a moment he looked as if all life forces suddenly returned to him and radiated determination and strength. Immediately, however, he sank heavily into a chair, saying: "But what is supposed to mean „at the top of the cinema"?”

Mouri definitely preferred this energetic version of Zenigata, so he took a sip of whiskey to give fuel to his two brain cells. They started working, listing in turn all the cinemas they knew.

„Maybe it's the Beika City Building?” he said finally. „It's a skyscraper, not far from here. The cinema is on the ground floor, and the roof can be reached by elevator.”

„You're brilliant, Kogorou-kun!” Zenigata exclaimed.

„I am?” repeated Mouri, surprised. Well, of course he was, so he vented his pride by loud and annoying everyone around laughter. At that time, Zenigata managed to wear a coat and throw a few bills on the table to pay for their drinks.

„We start immediately!” he announced and grabbed Mouri's hand, dragging him with him. He put on his hat and flashed a broad smile.

Mouri loosened his collar slightly. Why was it so hot here?

  
  


*

Apparently, Benizakura's blade glowed red in the moonlight. Mouri considered it stupid, only to add some supernatural ability to a simple piece of metal. However, when he and Zenigata fell on the roof of the skyscraper, almost breaking the door, he was horrified to find that the blade held by some foreign character did indeed radiate red glow. This person swung and a bloody streak remained in the air for a moment, clearly marking the trajectory of the sword against the dark sky.

Of course, as you'd expect, the target of the attack was Conan, running away and hiding where he could, but Benizakura easily cut through everything.

Mouri's body moved before the brain cells could give him any instructions. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that he wasn't the only one who lunged forward, unarmed and definitely not immune to creepy glowing steel. Zenigata was running right next to him, even ahead of him by a few centimeters.

Almost simultaneously, they rushed at the attacker, too absorbed in the attempt to shorten the already short enough Conan, and using the element of surprise, incapacitated him. Benizakura fell a bit further, making a metallic sound that managed to break through the wind roaring atop the skyscraper. The light that it emanated faded as soon as the sword lost contact with the hand of the attacker.

„Goemon?”

Zenigata looked at the person under him with astonishment. The samurai gave an equally surprised look, as if he did not know where he was and why it must had been under two older men.

Mouri got up as Conan approached them cautiously, and wildly knocked him on the head. He lifted the kid by the collar, wanting to dump him that he had been kidnapped by criminals, and secondly to ask him where he suddenly came from at the top of the skyscraper with apparently not sane samurai. However, he did not achieve any of these goals. Conan raised the hand, on which he wore his watch. Mouri felt a prick in the neck area, took some uncertain steps back and slid down the wall.

  
  


*

Mouri yawned and stretched out. He slept fairly moderately, because his lower back hurt.

„Great deduction, Kogorou-kun!”

Zenigata's voice pierced his consciousness and Mouri opened his eyes. He was sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall. The inspector stood in front of him, a broad smile on his lips. The wind on the roof of the skyscraper was so strong that he had to hold his hat, and the coat flapped in all directions, giving the impression that Zenigata was about to fly away.

He reached out to Mouri, who gratefully accepted help. Not only was his legs numb, but the unexpectedly strong gust of wind made the man stagger. Fortunately, he was caught in time by the inspector who was saying something, but it was hard to understand what exactly. Apparently, one Mouri’s brain cells was still asleep, and the other instead of the inspector's voice decided to focus on how close they stood and how near their faces were.

„But why didn't you say that Kudo was in contact with you?”

Mouri didn't quite understand what Kudo had to do with all this and why Zenigata was still holding him, even though the wind had just died down. He did not intend to question any of these things, and he even enjoyed the second one. Unfortunately, this moment did not last too long, because a significant grunt made the men hurriedly moved away from each other. Only then did Mouri notice the samurai standing next to him. His hands were immobilized by handcuffs and chain ended in Zenigata's hand.

In Mouri's head, a slightly different picture was created with the participation of Zenigata and handcuffs. This vision made him feel a strong need to loosen his tie.

„Yeah. Forgive me, Kogorou-kun, but I have to put Goemon in jail before Lupin wants to rescue him.”

„Oh, sure, of course.”

Despite this exchange of words, none of the men moved until the second, even more significant grunt.

„It was nice meeting you again.”

Zenigata reached out his hand. Mouri shaked it, extending contact as long as possible.

„You too.”

They looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Only when something small and annoying pulled Mouri's other hand did he look away from Zenigata and the men pulled away from each other.

"Let's go back home," Conan said and yawned loudly to emphasize his words. The boy was clinging to Benizakura, clumsy in his jacket, as if he were afraid to directly touch the sword.

"I'll take care of it," Zenigata took the weapon from the boy, putting on a disposable glove pulled out of one of the bottomless pockets. „Thanks again for your help.”

„You're welcome. Come to us the next time you are in Japan.”

„With pleasure.”

The men exchanged smiles for the last time and Zenigata spun around while pulling the chain for Goemon to follow him.

"Well, it's time for us," he said. „A nice and comfortable cell is waiting for you in prison.”

The samurai bowed goodbye first to Mouri, then to Conan, and gave the boy an additional gentle smile.

„Can we stop for sushi along the way?” Goemon asked when a strong jerk forced him to follow the policeman.

„It's a ride to prison, not a sightseeing trip!” Zenigata shouted and both men disappeared into the elevator door.

Mouri stood still for a moment, until Conan pulled his hand again.

„Otchan, let's go back.”

  
  


*

Ran set a cup of coffee on her desk, but Mouri didn't move, staring at the TV screen.

"Ishikawa Goemon, partner of Lupin the Third, escaped from police custody today in the morning," said the presenter. The police station building was shown in the background, followed by a crowd of reporters to whom Zenigata came out. As usual, in such situations, they began to attack him with questions, trying to ridicule the inspector or undermine his powers.

Mouri, irritated by this, already wanted to switch the program, but then one of the reporters said:

„Apparently Sleeping Kogorou was involved in the case.”

"Yes," Zenigata replied, and Mouri volumed up the television. „We were able to regain Benizakura so quickly thanks to the help of Mouri-san. He is an outstanding detective and I am glad that I had the opportunity to work with him again.”

„Have you heard? He called me outstanding!”

Mouri laughed out loud. His gloomy humor, which had lasted since he said goodbye to Zenigata on the roof of a skyscraper, was suddenly broken.

Ran smiled pityingly, and Conan looked at the camera like in The Office and sighed loudly.

"Some people don't need much to be happy," he said.

**Author's Note:**

> If you get the feeling that you don't know what the story is about, why Conan was kidnapped, what happened to Goemon and Benizakura, I have a very simple answer for you: fic is written from Mouri's perspective, and he doesn't know anything about any of these things.
> 
> And I would like to write a good crossover of Lupin and Conan one day, so if I finally manage to do it, you can expect the same story, but this time from the perspective of someone who embraces reality more.


End file.
